The Light
by Angel of Heart Lucksus
Summary: one day a boy was walking in a forest when he met the Phoenix Blizzardo when he disappeared he was sent to the guild called the light he met new friends like Jane who will he meet next and will he find love you have to read to find out this is my first story and i always need more OC's so plz send them
1. Chapter 1

Liam's POV

Flashback

It was a warm day when Blizzardo left me I was thinking to myself where did he go he couldn't have gone far but it was wishful thinking and I knew he was gone because he could fly there was no way I could catch him he left without a word only leaving a note saying "find The Light my son" what did that mean find The Light I never knew until today.

End of flashback

"Are we going to fight or not." this girl with platinum blonde hair yelled I said back "There is no reason for us to fight and if we do you will lose." "Thats the last straw" **Crystal make lance** she yelled and sharp crystal spears were launched at me **Ice Phoenix Shield **making a motion with my arm I made a shield appear on my arm the lances hit the shield and shattered **Ice Phoenix: Ice needles **ten inch needles appeared in the frozen air there was about ten of them I launched all of them at her **Crystal make shield **protecting herself from that blow I said to her "impressive I've never met a crystal make wizard before" she replied "what type of wizard are you i know your ice but what is with the phoenix part in your spells" I laughed then said "I am a Phoenix slayer" then I yelled **Ice Phoenix ice creeper **freezing her I don't like killing people(Ice Phoenix ice creeper is designed to detain my enemy not kill them in any way shape or form) I heard someone yell in the distance "Crystal where are you" so I disappeared in a bush close to the frozen girl.

Rose's POV

When Crystal didn't come back when from her three day mission the master was worried so he sent me and Yuki to find her me and Yuki are good friends but when it come's to fighting we both are amazing dragon slayers both of us are snow dragon slayers and we have never been beaten when we fight together. Yuki said "um Rose can you smell that" I sniffed the air and I smelt Crystal's perfume and something else a person maybe I yelled "Crystal where are you". Me and Yuki started to run the spot where we smelt Crystal's perfume and the air got colder when we got closer we found Crystal she was frozen and we had to think of a way to get her out when a man behind us said "the only way to get her out is to melt the ice or beat me".

Yuki's POV

When me and Rose found Crystal she was frozen then this man tells us he froze her thats just not nice in my mind so I yelled **Snow Dragon Roar** it hit him square in the face but he was unfazed thinking to myself how did that not work when he said "there are two dragons in the sky and there up against a phoenix" what did he mean by that Rose attacked with** Snow Dragon's Blizzard **a direct hit again and he is unfazed again he then told us "Ice and snow don't affect me so neither of you can hurt but I can hurt you" **Ice Phoenix bomb **the area around us turn to ice four large ice pillars came out of the ground exploded in front of us knocking us out.

I'm sorry about the ending but i don't have much more room i need more OC so plz pm me if you want to be in it i am putting up how to send me a oc later tonight or tomorrow


	2. AN

**An**

**There wont be a update tonight there will be one tomorrow i am going to a party tonight for my rugby club in a suit gods help me i"m sorry that there wont be a update but plz you will have to wait and to give me a oc plz do the following.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Clothes:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Magic:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personalty:**

**History:**

**Thank you for reading your friend Lucksus**


	3. Chapter 2

Srry for the late update a big party and something else happened

Yuki's POV

When I woke up I was in a bed in the guild's infirmary Rose was already up taking care of Crystal (who wasn't a human popsicle anymore) I asked Rose "how did we get here" she replied "the master said a man with half his face covered ice blue eyes and black hair brought us here"i said "oh ok WAIT WHAt isn't he the one who frozen Crystal and knocked us out" Rose said in a angered voice "yes it was" but why would he do that I thought to myself when William came in he is a darkness mage one of the strongest in the guild he wears his all black cloak and half a skull mask "good your awake Yuki Drako wants you" "why does the master want me" I asked " I don't know but he wants you there now" he answered so I got out of the bed and walked to his office that when i saw Jane.

Liam's POV

After I dropped those girls off at there guild I noticed the name of the guild The Light is that what Blizzardo meant go to this guild im goin back to the guild and asking to join. A few seconds later I landed where the guild was and the master came out with 2 girls and a guy. He asked "what do you want?" "I would like to join your guild sir" I replied he looked like he was thinking "to join our guild you have to face one of our members" he said making it seem like he thought that would scare me away I replied sarcastically "anyone you pick but its three hits to win my names Liam Iceheart but call me Lucky." "William finish this quickly" he said pointing to the boy with the half skull mask he replied with a smile "with pleasure" I sighed "there is darkness here" this girl with long black hair with white highlight's and wearing magenta clothes walked out and yelled "FIGHT!" he yelled **Demon Blast **shooting a ball of shadows at me I hit the ball back at him when i took a deep breath and yelled **Ice Phoenix Scream **will the ice was settling i ran towards him and yelled** Ice Phoenix Knight** creating a protective layer of ice around me and putting magic into my open hand strikes making them more powerful i hit him square in the chest and he flew 5 feet back there were mumbles in the crowd saying "did William just get hit thats impossible no ones ever hit him" I asked him "have you had enough" "im just getting warmed up" he replied sarcastically "I guess im going to have to cool you down then" i laughed to myself he yelled **Dark Beam **a large black beam came charging at me i yelled **Ice Phoenix Prism Barrier** creating prism around him the beam hit one went through the others and hit him in the back I then attacked him with a **Ice Ball** and beat him. I sailed to the master of the guild "we made a deal now may I join your guild" he replied astounded by what just happened "you may welcome to The Light I am Drako the fire mind master of this guild and one of the ten wizard saints" out of the i noticed the girl that yelled fight staring at me I wondered what she was thinking but i could tell she was powerful.

A few minutes later

I was sitting on a coach when this girl walked up to me and said "Hi my names Heart whats your's" I replied "Liam Iceheart but you can call me Lucky" we sat there and talked for a hour but every so often i would look over my shoulder and notice the girl with the long black hair staring at me "umm Heart who is she" I asked "do you mean Jane she is a celestial and apocalypse dragon slayer she is by far the strongest in the guild well that is until you showed up but I don't know why she is staring at you"

Why do think she's staring at Liam pm me or review what you think and it would be awesome if you could favorite and follow this story it make me feel like im doing something right thanks your friend Lucksus


	4. Chapter 3

Liam's POV

The next night at around 7:00 pm

I was sitting in the guild and no one was there which was ironic seeing that it was a guild so I decided to play a prank on the master. (pranking one of the 10 wizard saints not smart Liam not smart but thats me) So I walked up to his office and froze it all using the water in the air I walked back out to the meeting room and go to the job board when Jane walks in and says "follow me ok" I replied "ok but where are we going" she rolls her eyes and just starts walking so I chased after her.

Yuki's POV

"MASTER WHY DID YOU SEND JANE TO GET HIM!" I yelled at the master "SHE WILL KILL HIM!" "Yuki no she won't" he said calmly "BUT SHE'S BEEN GIVING HIM HER DEATH GLARE ALL DAY!" I yelled. A few minutes later Jane and Liam showed up Liam was there not a scratch on him my jaw dropped the master walks over and said "see I told you he would be fine" ok ok he was right but I wasn't gonna say it to his face so I walked over to talk to Liam when I got over there he said "hey Yuki" I replied "lets get a bunch of people and play truth or dare" He stared at me for a minute then finally he agreed we got everyone to join except the master when we said he couldn't join he said "exclusive much" everyone laughed and Yuki said "ok lets start since it was my idea I go first some ummm Liam truth or dare" he is obviously gonna pick dare he is a guy "truth" wow didn't see that coming "do you like Jane" I wonder what the answer is "maybe I do maybe I don't" thats not a answer but I guess Liam asked "Jane truth or dare" "ummmm truth" "do you like William" a good question everyone leaned in to hear the answer "no I don't like him" William was there one "William you do it i've already gone" William smiled under his hood "Liam truth or dare" I wonder what he is thinking "dare" Liam and Will smiled Will told Liam "I dare you do a pocky challenge with Jane" we all bursted out laughing except for Liam and Jane her face turned as red as Erza Scarlet's hair it was kinda funny until I remembered she had never kissed a guy.

Liam's POV

When Will said I thought crap if he makes me do that she might kill "hey Will is this revenge for me beating your ass in that fight" I asked "it might be" he said with a smile "you black hearted bastard" he laughed and laughed and tossed me some Pocky damn it guess I have to I looked at Jane she was blushing I pulled one out and i put one side in my mouth she walked over and took the other end. When we got to the end and we kissed she almost pulled back but I pulled her closer when she finally pulled away everyone was dying of laughter and she ran out the door.

Jane's POV

Why did he pull me closer and what is this feeling that I been feeling all day ever since he beat Will I don't get it he is kinda hot but i don't get it just after one fight i can't think of this i need his help with my next mission it is a S class that with take me a year if I'm alone I cant leave the guild for a year I cant leave it will take me and him a month at the most but I don't think I can with what just happened tonight I yell into the night sky "THANK YOU WILLIAM!" after that i go to the lake and stare up in the night's sky and see stars then I figure out what I was feeling I think I might be in love.

Some people asked what do i listen to when i right so I am going to tell you i listen to tech nine and mayday if you don't know who they are litem to a song called Badlands by mayday featuring Tech N9ne u haven't lived till you listen to them or listen to a song called fragile by tech n9ne


	5. An 2

Sorry there hasn't been a update lately i have been at the hospital a lot its not the nicest feeling sitting in a bed thinking everyone is yelling at you when is the next chapter coming out it will be some time this week hopefully don't worry to much guys and gals it'll be out soon i always need more OC's so plz send as many as you can

Your friends Lucksus


	6. Chapter 4

Liam's POV

I don't know what happened last night but it was weird all I can remember was kissing Jane and i kinda felt good when i get to the guild i hear laughing and the master screaming his head off I walk in and say "whats up guys?" They all turn to look at me then the master says "Liam my office now" I hear Will in the background say ohhhhh i send him a death glare and keep walking when we get to his office i remember what I did to it he opens the door and says "did you do this" I can't help but saying "maybe I did maybe I didn't you will never know" so I leave after getting a mouth full of Lava (oh i forgot to tell u the master is a dragon slayer) and let me tell you lava doesn't taste good to a cold guy like me but it didn't hurt for some reason I blame the master being to nice to hurt anyone in his guild I walked down to the meeting hall were everyone was and saw Jane i thought to myself awkward then she noticed me and started walking over great is she gonna beat me up for kissing her oh great I'm to young to die when she finally gets over to me she says "I need your help" four words no one has ever heard come out of her mouth everyone went silent wait she needs my help why I asked myself then I asked her "with what" she replied "theres a mission to take out a dark guild and it would take me a year to track them all down so I need your help we both get two million jewel if we do it" holy crap two million jewel each I would be set for a while but a month with her might kill me and i don't wanna just yet but damn thats a lot of jewel I thought about it for a minute or two then said "i'll do it on one condition" she looked at me funny then said "what is this condition" I said "you don't hurt me the people we are fighting can but you can't" she looked at me almost hurt then she said "fine meet me at the train station in a hour."

Jane's POV

When I got to the train station he wasn't there I was a few minutes early I went on the train to find some seats and saw him sitting in one of the seats sleeping so I walked over and sat down beside him when I sat down he woke up and said "hello" still half asleep I replied in a playful manner "how are you sleepy" he moaned then yawned "im alright how are you" I laughed to myself "im perfect but kinda tired" he didn't get the joke probably cause he was half asleep he thought for a minute then fell back asleep.

A few hours later

We got off the train and he was dancing around like he had just woke up (Lucksus trying to be funny hahaha not funny dude) he was running around yelling "where are we staying and when can beat some guys up" why did I pick this guy of everyone in the guild Rose and Yuki are on a mission I hate Will right now so Liam was the best choice or maybe Heart but she is kinda scared or one of the new guys but I don't know them enough and there not the strongest so Liam was the only choice. When we got to the place we were staying he fell on the bed and tried to go to sleep but I woke him up we had to make a plan after a hour of plan making we went to sleep and I slept like a rock but had a weird dream of me and him kissing for a hour in the darkness it was so weird when I woke up I heard a large explosion and ran downstairs to see Liam fighting a fire wizard and two ice wizards he didn't have a scratch on him even with the fire wizard there one of the ice wizards yelled **Ice Make Cannon **when it hit Liam it was absorbed I was in aw no way I've seen my sister eat ice but never absorb it into her skin Liam yelled **Ice Phoenix: Ice needles **the air around us froze and thirty five inch spikes appeared and he launched them at all three of them taking them all out in one blow he turned around to see me he smiled and said "good morning how are you" my mouth dropped and he laughed at me what did he find so funny its the first time I saw him fight a ice wizard and he absorbs the ice into his body don't tell me thats not weird.

Yuki's POV

When me and Rose got back to the guild everyone was still in aw but we didn't know about what and i didn't see Jane or Liam thought Jane might have killed Liam so I asked Will "Um Will where are Liam and Jane" He replied "they went out on a mission to destroy a dark guild i think they were called the Titans Hand (those people who get this reference review my story saying i get it plz)" them going on a mission together Liam is so dead goodbye nice knowing you never gonna see you again you are so dead I then thought oh crap I gotta go help him so I ran out the door to get catch the next train to the next town I think thats were they are at least "im coming to save you Liam so please don't worry" I hate trains a few hours gives me motion sickness like my sister but its for Liam sake so he doesn't don't think that way Yuki he'll be fine positive thought i was thinking to myself then the train started moving and I just dropped my motion sickness was bad today i will take almost a day by train to get to the next town so I am going to get some sleep.

Hey Angels its Lucksus here and i decided to make this one longer then the rest they all will be this long from now on i hope and i decided to call all my friends and fans Angels i hope you guys dont mind if you have a different name i should call you guys by review it for me but i like Angels so :P and i need more OC's so plz send more i always do


	7. Making of new story

So hey how's it going so decide to start a new story already bad part is I am now making 2 storys so i need some OC's for a Sword Art Online Fairy Tail crossover so plz send some i will be using people from The light so you will know some people oh and something really weird is gonna happen next chapter with Will so wait wait and plz read my inspiration for this story Angel tear it is by a "friend" of mine so plz look it up and favourite and follow this story if you like it and review what you think i can make better see ya later Angel's

Your Friend Lucksus


	8. Chapter 5

William's POV (ya guys you might hate him but it dosent matter he has a POV)

So when Yuki heard that Liam went with Jane she just went running to catch the train while I was laughing someone came in he was about ten with a complete black aura around him it was kinda scary even for darkness he was freaky he walked up the stairs and went into the masters office "The master can hold himself he docent need my help" I told myself. Thirty minutes later the boy came out with the master behind the master called me over and said "he wants to join the guild you will fight him" I laughed a kid like him couldn't beat me no one has hit me except Jane and Liam but something is weird about this kid

Quick change to Liam's Pov

I was fighting a few guys knocked them out then looked in the sky and said "darkness against insanity don't die Will I wanna kill you" then another guy came out of no where and jumped on my back **Ice Wing **they grew and I flew up into the sky looking for Jane (guess what guys what happened to Jane try to figure it out next chapter i will tell you mean Lucksus mode activate)

William's POV

Me and the ten year old were in the arena he chuckled and said with a smile like he wanted to kill me it freaked me out but it was over the edge when he said "you wanna play" ok I'm done with this Cayla yelled "FIGHT!" I was so freaked out I didn't hear her just yelled **Dark Rondo **it hit him square in the chest and he flew maybe five feet backwards I laughed then I saw him get up and he had a black aura around him he said "why did you do that it kinda hurt" his eyes completely red I yelled **Soul Extinction **I hit him again and he was un hurt he said with a smile **Therapy **he pushed me back and I landed in a chair made of darkness that I couldn't control he turned his hand like it had a dial in it I felt small shocks coming from the chair and then it was like full out lightning he shocked me for a few seconds then the chair disappeared he then said **The Monster **a monster made of darkness came out from the ground (so if want to know what his face looks like i was thinking of the female titan when she was chasing squad Levi in the forest shivers) it walked over to me punched me in the stomach and I spat up blood and he started laughing and said "yay blood more more" he punched me in the stomach again then picked me up and tossed me into air and out of the arena and I landed in the lake behind the guild so i wasn't thrown that far but it still hurt when I hit the lake and went under the water I couldn't move then I noticed a hand reaching down it was Cayla even though she could use her magic to get me out then she remembered she had magic I guess cause she pulled me out using her gravity magic when I got out I started coughing up blood and water that kid is crazy and he is going to join our guild I don't trust him what if he attacks one of our members what if he kills someone our guild will be shut down but he will be helpful in the GMG (yes i am making a GMG part and you cant stop me) but still he could kill someone and that wouldn't be good everything went black and I collapsed.

One week later

I woke up to a bang and ran downstairs to see Alexander talking to Rose and then her hugging him my jaw dropped when I looked at the door and there were a bunch of people from the Titans hand guild sitting there in the entrance knocked out "um has the magic council been informed yet" I said in aw then I asked "um where did they come from" the master walked over and said "they attacked the guild because Liam, Jane and now Yuki are destroying them so they wanted to feel strong again" well it makes sense why they wanted to attack us for destroying most of there guild and us missing two of our four strongest and three of our top five our top ten goes like this since Alexander joined Liam, Jane, Alexander, me, Yuki and Rose, Leona, Crystal, Cayla, Heart, Moric now that is a rough estimate but me going from second to fourth isn't the best (we need to bring William lower then that so i need some strong OC plz send more) i need to train but I don't have the time right now Alex walks over i turn into shadows and he says "Will i am very sorry for hurting you so much when someone hits me i go what i call Psycho mode its kinda like dragon force but a lot scarier" I yell at him " YOU THINK! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME NOT TO HIT YOU SO HARD" he smiled and said "im sorry you can't handle a itty bitty monster" I yelled at him "THAT MONSTER WAS TEN FEET TALL WITH MUSCLE'S 5 FEET TALL!" he laughed and said "like i said itty bitty" I mumbled to myself "i need a drink" i guess he could hear me cause he said "no you don't your not old enough" i walked out to the lake and started hitting the lake with a **Dark Beam **i was so mad it was unbelievable losing to a ten year old is bad enough but losing to a ten year old that is twice as strong as you thats even worse especially since he is crazy thats what we should call him his nickname is now crazy and no one can stop it ill tell everyone in the morning right now I'm tired i collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep.

Hey guys hows it goin In need more OC's for two reason's to piss Will off and to make my story better now i didn't make Alexander his nickname is crazy literally its crazy I'm going to thank Stitched Sanity for making Alexander and giving me the help to make this new chapter i was having writers block until i got the message with Alexander so plz send me more OC oh and the Weird/Bad thing that was going to happen to Will hasn't happened yet lol you may think that was but it wasn't so lol jokes on you and if you ever get a reference i put in my story plz tell me so i know I'm not making them too hard there has been three so far have a great day Angels see you next chapter.


	9. An 3

So ah hey Angels I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a while between rugby and Tokyo i haven't had enough time oh and my friend but that docent matter someone come to Canada and torture cause i haven't updated in forever I'm so sorry it'll be up some time this week *i hope* se you later Angels and once again i need more OC's so plz send more


	10. Chapter 6

LIam's POV

I was fighting a large group when the leader of this group came out and said "we fight and you will lose you fight the rest of this group and then me you will lose its a lose lose situation for you" I chuckled to myself and said "if I win you will tell me were Jane is" he laughed at me "like you could beat me alright if you win I will tell you were your girlfriend is" she isn't my girlfriend i thought to myself he said "are we going to fight or not" he yelled **Fire shot **he was using guns magic but fire ha I should have told him fire and ice don't work on me (Liam learnt Fire Phoenix Magic in the week Will was knocked out i probably should have told you his trainer was the Phoenix Fawkes) his bullets him me and were absorbed into my skin I laughed at him "was that suppose to hurt" I hit him with my own fire move **Fire Phoenix's Burning Darts **it hit him so hard that I took out some of then men behind him with his rag dolling body he wasn't dead I hoped he got up and said "you win kid the guild is almost destroyed but you have to take on the Titan now Atlas and our Master Kronos before you get your friend back my men will leave now" I looked at him "your coming with me" he looked at me like I was crazy "what do you mean" I stared at him then said "you need to take me to your main camp now before I get mad" he must have thought to himself making him mad isn't smart cause I saw a look of horror and where the hell did Yuki go I yelled "Yuki where are you" all I heard was "LIAM HELP SAVE ME!" I ran to were I heard the screaming and she was being carried by one of the Titans hand guys with three beside him they were all laughing and saying "were's your friend when you need him" I laughed they heard me and turned around I said looking like I was going to kill them my eyes black with anger "i'm right here" I yelled then cast a spell called **Ice Ball **and hit them all in one hit I ran over yo Yuki and said "Yuki don't ever get caught again if you got caught and your sister found out I would be dead" a lot of stuff happened while I was gone and none of it was pretty before I left they knocked out Jane and took her to some base and when I attacked that base I got carried off by the Phoenix Fawkes he said he would teach me the ways of the fire Phoenix so I was gone for a week and now I went searching for Yuki after my training was complete I learnt Four new spell Fire Ice Phoenix's scream, talons, Phoenix God's Secret Art: Celestial Phoenix Dive Fawkes said only to use it if your friends are in grave danger cause if I use this spell it has a 85% chance of killing me and my opponent the last one he taught me was Vermillion Feathers: Phoenix Fire Storm I toss a ball of fire into the air and it expands till it explodes sending fire in every direction.

Jane's POV

My body hurt I couldn't feel my legs and arms I heard voice's and thats when I noticed I couldn't see out of one eye what had they done to me while I was knocked out I tried to say something but no noise came out thats when one of the guards noticed I was awake he yelled "hey boss she's awake" I could tell he was big by how deep his voice was when I heard another set of feet enter the dark room or is it bright and I cant see thats when he said "wheres the phoenix" are they using me to get to Liam the other guy said "about a hour away" I heard a laugh then the guys boss "pull all or men back I want to fight him when he is at his strongest" I laughed and I could tell they were looking at me i told them "fighting Liam when he's full power I would lose to him and the fight wouldn't be a close fight at all" I could tell there mouths were open cause I have been known as the strongest in The Light since it was founded but he's so powerful and he keep's using the same spells I want to see his advanced spells they laughed and said "ya right like he is stronger then you no pull the men back i wanna fight him at full strength" then they looked at me and I said "don't say I didn't warn you" then they both walked out and i waited for Liam to get here I knew he would.

Liam's POV

"Liam but why I wanna help you get Jane back" Yuki was whining cause I told her to go back to the guild and wait for me and Jane there "cause if you get hurt then I'm dead and I don't wanna die today" she looked sad then started walking back towards the guild I hoped I yelled **Ice Wings **two wings of ice were created and I flew to the base there boss saw me and walked out he yelled at the big guy next to him about something I couldn't hear (probably something about Liam being a hour away lol) I landed and then boss said "we will fight if I win you join our dark guild" I was thinking then I said "if I win I get Jane" he laughed then said "fair deal" he waved his hand and his people brought Jane out she was really beat up both her eyes were clouded over she yelled "Liam are you there" I said nothing but she could tell I was there by the madness coming from one area of the arena my eyes had gone all black and i said to him "are you ready to die" he shivered from the sight I could tell he was scared I heard the words fight and just yelled **Fire Ice Pheonixs scream** it hit him with such force that he flew ten fight backwards he yelled **Darkness make Javelins **one hit me and it stabbed into my stomach I coughed up blood I pulled it out and said "that kinda hurt" he saw the look in my eyes that said you are dying today I said "its time to kill us both" and yelled **Phoenix God's Secret Art: Celestial Phoenix Dive **I lighted my body on fire and threw my body at him the flames were around 500'c (932 degree fahrenheit) he obviously died and I was slowly dying the light from my spell must have healed Jane cause she was completely fine when she ran over to hug me I told her softly "hey its ok I won't be dead for long five minutes at most" she was crying saying "don't play with me its mean if you die I won't be able to tell you" I whispered in her ear "then tell me now" she said something I thought I would never hear out of her mouth she said "I love you"

Jane's POV

I can't believe I told but I had to before he died I looked into the sky and the sun came out when I looked back down he was dead i started crying when his body started to shake and his eyes opened again I tacked him in a hug he started petting my hair then I got up he said "hows it going" I slapped him he said "what was that for" I yelled at him "DYING YOU STUPID BASTARD NEXT TIME YOU DIE STAY DEAD CAUSE THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN" he got up and was about to say sorry when I kissed him it took him a few seconds but he finally got out of the shock of me kissing him but he finally returned my kiss when he pulled back he said lets get back to the guild while we were walking back I grabbed his hand and said "I love you" with the cutest smile could put on and he looked away from me with a blush he said "i love you too"

So a hey Angels hows it going this was not my idea it was my crazy side if you do like this though plz tell me and ill match other people up with other people oh and guys i need more guys im my story or i will make lesbian pairs and everyone wants that no so plz send me more Oc's and im so sorry that i was stupid between rugby and my love life i had no time to work on it oh and my fans from the philippine's i might be moving to davao city so plz if you live there and see a Canadian that is in a black leather jacket most likely me who in there right mind would wear leather in Davao me cause i am Canadian see ya later my Angels


	11. Chapter 7

Liam's POV

two days later

After the walk back to the guild the day I died a lot happend for one me and Jane may have started dating but that doesn't matter it took us two days to get back cause we kept having to stop to beat up more guys in the Titans Hand who hadn't heard there leader was dead it was so stupid but we finally got back and when we did Yuki was waiting at the guild door she ran over to Jane and hugged her then started crying and said "I missed you so much Jane." Jane put a hand on Yuki's head and said "well im back now so don't cry to much" Yuki nodded and smiled the three of us laughed when this kid in a straight jacket walked out and i looked at him something was off about him but i dont know what. Yuki looked back and saw him she then said "guys i would like you to meet Alexander he is the newest member of The Light"I just nodded and Jane waved he seemed like a nice kid but something was off why was he wearing a straight jacket. There's no point in worrying about it I looked back down to Yuki who was smiling and said "the master said we are going to have a formal party for beating the Titans hand with one or two of the other guilds it'll be fun" actually does sound like fun my mind started drifting of to she Jane in a beautiful dress that would be amazing I looked to Jane to see her dreaming as well most likely about me in a suit. Then i said to myself oh crap I don't have a suit and yelled **Ice Wings **and started to fly Jane yelled "Liam where are you going" I screamed back "i go to go get a suit" I could tell she was laughing but i haven't lived with other people for about five years so I need to go shopping.

Yuki's POV

I wonder what happened between those two but it doesn't matter I'll ask Jane later but right now we have to go get ready for the party I think the guilds that are coming are Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus. I yelled to Jane "lets go get ready" there are maybe 5 hours till the party they got back really late.

Five hours later

Me and Jane were walking to the guild when we saw Liam in a Amazing three piece suit and you know what was better this is the first time he has worn white and he rocked it I yelled to him "HEY LIAM YOU LOOK GREAT!" then Jane looked at him and she was blushing while he was walking towards us I asked her "whats up between you and Liam lately" she replied nervously almost like she was hiding something "nothing I'll tell you later" when we got to the party Liam and Jane disappeared where could they have gone (they went to do something outside (; lol ) but at least I had Rose to hang out with me and Rose talked for hours until Jane walked in from outside and Liam walked in a few seconds later with what looked like lips stick on his neck the master started his speech with this "in one month the GMG is going to happen I wish the best of luck to Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus but everyone knows The Light will win" all you could hear when the master said that was a bunch of WOOO's from the guys it was funny the master then continued "but we didn't bring you all here just to say that we have decide the master's of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and of course my guild The Light will join a coalition because of what happened with the Titans Hand so meet your new friends" everyone was very surprised the only guild affected by the Titans Hand was The Light but it didn't matter we all partied all night and it was fun.

Liam's POV

Last night was great but the bad part is we have a month till the GMG and most of us aren't ready I finally got to the Guild and the master was looking for me I heard him asking "is Liam here yet" I walked in and the master saw me he said "Liam my office now" so I walked over thinking what did I do now and the best in our guild was standing there I saw Jane, Alexander, William, Yuki, Rose and Cayla he walked in and sat down then the master said "I need a team for the grand magic games" we all looked at each other then back to him he continued "and so I have decided the way to pick is to see you fight each other the winner will be team captain" I looked to Jane and she looked to me we both had the worried look in our faces I thought to myself I have to fight Jane he then said "the fights will happen tomorrow with the first fight as Alexander and William second as Liam and Yuki third as Jane and Rose Cayla gets a freebie" (and yes i will do every fight cause why not it'll be fun and I know you want to know who wins every one and how they won)" everyone laughed at Wills misfortune except for Will who was almost in tears because of what happened last time I wasn't there but I heard it was bad "oh and one more thing these fights if you lose you can't become captain you lose you don't fight again" seems fair he is basically saying try your hardest. We all walked out of his office everyone was mumbling about who they had to fight Will mumbling about Alex, Yuki about me and Rose about Jane funny thing was Cayla was skipping around saying "I gotta freebie" all of us were ready to strangle her it was so annoying I went home I have a large house that I pay like 500'000 jewel a month for its expensive but I like it. It has a indoor swimming pool and a gym I can train in all day thats were I went to and I locked the door no disturbance's this time tomorrow we fight Yuki are you ready.

So hey Angels I really need more OC's and don't say not you don't Lucksus yes i do so send me more i have one right now that im waiting for a good time to put in so im sorry if you havent seen her yet and i need to know should Will win or Alex i wanna make this fight different then the last fight cause Will got his ass kicked lol and i have already decide the ending for the next chapter and no one can change my mind hahahahahaha see ya next chapter guys and gals.


	12. AN 4

So um hey angels I'm srry that there hasn't been a chapter in a while my girlfriend is distracting me blame her but I'm gonna try to put two out in one day i promise two tomorrow *Lucksus your a lying asshole thats what you said last time* William shut up do i have to beat you up as bad as Crazy did *hahahahahaha that was funny did i do that good* so umm blame her she is distracting me stop it oh and blame Larping (live action role play) so see ya tomorrow Angels and i will soon be in the Philippines who wants to meet me at the airport lol jkjk


End file.
